


The Fast Lane快车道

by eeesqxxtgz (Edlanthir)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlanthir/pseuds/eeesqxxtgz





	1. Chapter 1

洛基瞪大了眼睛看着索尔，几乎想蹦上去给他一巴掌。  
“你想让谁生个孩子？”阿斯加德的二王子抖着声儿跟他确认，“我？”  
索尔点头，“你。”  
洛基半句话不多说，手上凭空出现把匕首，抵在兄长的喉咙边，“我给你醒醒酒。”  
索尔忙不迭往后退，讨好地叫他，“弟弟……”  
“别乱叫。”洛基惊怒交加，下手没准头，索尔退慢一步，脖子上就多了道细小伤痕，“谁会跟自己的弟弟生孩子？”  
索尔抓紧他手腕子，“你也不真是我弟弟啊。”  
洛基挑高了眉毛问他：“那我是什么？”  
索尔见不得他露出这副表情，看着像是盛气凌人，心里肯定又在妄自菲薄，他小心翼翼想着回答，搁洛基眼里一看，这就是犹豫，这就是掩饰，这就是不争的事实。他收了匕首，转身退回议事厅长长的会议桌边，拎起件猩红的长袍，呼啦兜在自己身上，心里不舒服得厉害，还生出点自虐的快意，他经过索尔身边，还是用那张倨傲的脸对着他，说：“别不承认，我是你床上养的一个小玩意儿。”  
长袍领口的绒毛蹭着他下颌，玉雕似的一张脸越发显得白，绿眼睛在索尔眼前一晃而过，再一看，人都走远了。  
议事厅巨大，洛基离开的脚步声还敲在他心口，索尔站着，发呆半晌。  
洛基·奥丁森是阿斯加德的二王子，他的弟弟，他的副手，他的情人。索尔轻轻地，又把这两个字过一遍——情人，这两个字始终藏在暗处，见不得光，上不得台面，可又隐秘地、无法遏制地，升起丝丝缕缕叫人战栗的兴奋感，哦，他的弟弟，他的情人。

洛基穿过恢弘的宫殿，一进自己的房间就有侍女围上来，要替他解下长袍。他仍有怒意，用眼神挥退她，撵她出去，自己胡乱地扯领口的绳结，索尔怎么能这么说？他气急了，绳结越扯越紧，让他生孩子？  
一件长袍怎么也扯不下，洛基心头火起，直接将它震成了碎片，家具摆设应声而倒，外头有侍女小声的惊呼，他顾不得了，仰面躺在床上。  
索尔简直是疯了，他是阿斯加德的王储，名正言顺的继承人，在奥丁沉睡之后，他就是阿斯加德实际意义上的掌舵人。跟他上过床的男男女女能绕着世界之树的树根轮上好几匝，侍女、侍卫、战士、阿斯加德人、地球人，还有其他世界的异族人，有的连男女都算不上，天知道索尔怎么下得去嘴。而就在刚刚，阿斯加德议事厅里，他英明神武的哥哥问他，能否为自己生个孩子。  
生个球！  
这事儿是怎么提出来的？洛基按着太阳穴想得脑瓜子疼。  
追本溯源，这始作俑者正是弗丽嘉。  
前几日她在红酒大厅宴请众神，说起自己的两个儿子，抱怨即将即位的索尔还没有一个合适的王妃，说罢就睁着一双和蔼慈爱的眼睛望了一圈座下的诸神，从洛基开始，希芙为止。事情还没完，几日下来升温发酵，到今日，已经拿到议会上说了。几个花白胡子的老头说得掷地有声，说他得有个王妃，再有个把子嗣，叨叨叨没个完。索尔坐在上首垂头微笑，底下悄悄握住洛基的手，挠他手心。  
会议桌硕大，上首本来只有索尔一人的座位，他特意让人在左侧加了张椅子，绿丝绒的椅面儿，是专门给洛基的。他们俩靠得近，动作隐蔽，洛基被挠得舒服，绿眼睛都眯起来。这才熬过了议会，人一走空，索尔拦住他，问了他这个要命的问题。  
原来是搁这儿等他呢，恶作剧之神一腔怒火无从发泄，只得在被子里干蹬腿儿。

半夜里阿斯加德起了风，薄纱的窗帘吹得乱飘。  
洛基睡得浅，一点响动就醒了，他侧躺着没动，绿眼睛瞪着黑黢黢的房间角落。有人从窗帘之间走出来，壮硕的一个轮廓，压到洛基床上，伸手揽他的腰，贴着他耳根问：“门怎么锁了？”  
洛基猛地翻身，手里的匕首早就位了，咬牙切齿道：“锁了也挡不住你。”  
索尔笑起来，声音低沉性感。他迎着刺过来的匕首，没躲，一把揪住洛基的手腕，整个人跟着一翻，直接把他压在了身下。  
“弟弟，”他叫他，跟叹息似的，“洛基。”跟着手上一施巧劲，洛基吃痛，匕首当啷掉在地板上。索尔的身体跟着压下来，跟他那把破锤子一般重。  
这当口，洛基才发觉索尔没穿衣服，胸膛热得惊人，眼睛往窗口瞥，那儿有件斗篷，索尔一进来就脱了。他还想着呢，索尔已经伸手掰开他的大腿，指面又粗又糙，顶着往他身体里送。洛基浑身都抖，张嘴刚要骂，手指又撤出来了，一个更烫的部位贴住他，沉甸甸的，就蹭在他大腿根上。  
洛基急得直叫，“索尔，索尔……哥哥，别直接进去！”  
索尔置若罔闻，性器撑开他穴口。  
两个人都屏住了呼吸，四周太静，静得只剩黏腻的插入声。  
索尔一鼓作气顶进去，没受到多大阻碍，他停了半秒，随后挺着腰抽插，疾风骤雨的架势。洛基跟着喘，他的身体轻而易举地就接受了索尔，多粗暴都能欢欣鼓舞地迎上去，一点余地都没留。屁股底下湿得腻人，穴道里不停淌出水来，他烦透了自己的身体，稍稍一磨，就湿软成了这样。  
索尔插得酣畅，龟头仍在往里顶，低声哄人：“洛基，夹紧。”  
身体本能地就绞紧了那根怒涨的性器，洛基听着索尔越发急促的喘息声，知道他快要射了，于是绷着腰身夹紧他，往常这时候索尔总会乖乖退出来，他从不会射在他身体里。洛基不允许他射在自己身体里。  
等了一阵，索尔仍在一点点深入他，洛基心头突地一跳，“索尔？”  
索尔没答，压着他凶狠进出。  
洛基害怕起来，止不住挣扎，“你出来，你快出来啊！”  
索尔猛地扣紧他腰，深深送进去，精液汹涌射出来，他压在洛基身上，好一阵，才慢慢抽出来。  
洛基懵了好一会儿，那地方好像不是他自己的了，有液体不受控制地流出来，他伸手碰了一下，立马烫着了似的缩回手指，转头瞪着坐在床沿的索尔，他背对着他，肩背微微起伏。  
恶作剧之神怒不可遏，也不管眼下腿脚利不利索，抬脚就踹在他后背，“滚！”


	2. Chapter 2

索尔摔下了床，几乎立马就怒了，多少年床上床下的交情，谁呢，跟块焐不热的石头似的。刚转头，就看见洛基坐在自己的床上，捂着肚子，刚刚的气焰全散了，惶惶的，像只受了惊的小兽，抖着嘴唇咕哝。  
好一阵，索尔都没敢动，他直觉一动，洛基就要发现他，就要逃走了。  
黑暗里两道细细微微的呼吸，一起一伏，悄没声儿地，一个追着一个。  
突然之间，洛基掀了被子跳下床，动作太大，牵动那地方的伤口，疼得呼吸跟着收紧。他一瘸一拐地往浴室走，径直经过索尔，仿佛没瞧见他，自己掰开屁股，伸了两根手指到穴里。索尔射得太多，混着他自己的体液，黏得不行，两根指头撑开了穴口，还不肯流出来。洛基吸了口气，又加进一根手指，就在索尔眼前，边走边往外抠。  
他下手没轻没重，弄得疼就嘶嘶抽气，四下里静悄悄的一听，像在哭。

索尔瞧着他的背影，他嚣张跋扈、目空一切的弟弟，头一次毫无防备地暴露在他眼里，两片肩胛骨凸起，一身皮肉绷着，白得几乎发光。  
他与他自小就在一起。起先是打闹，互相争盘子里最后一块蛋糕，洛基总能轻易得手，索尔也总安慰自己，那是他让他的，而后他们就开始合作，洛基出主意索尔出力，变着花样从武器库里偷女武神的剑，海姆达尔趟趟都能逮住他们，人赃并获的那种，洛基理直气壮地说是索尔干的，索尔想想，也对啊，是他出的力啊。  
海姆达尔平常话不多，一教训起人就没个完。洛基颇看不顺眼，有次当众高声问海姆达尔，为什么次次都能逮住他们，是不是他总盯着女武神的武器库呢？  
睿智肃穆如海姆达尔，也没忍住抽了下嘴角。  
索尔神力出众，即便是在诸神之中也是数一数二，打起架来容易太过，跟他对练的战士时常被打肿眼眶，唯独洛基，从没被他伤着。索尔总想，那是他弟弟，他替他背锅，受他作弄，挨他小刀，天经地义，讲不了道理的。  
所以连着洛基身体的秘密，他都一并亲手发掘了。  
那是洛基的成人宴，阿斯加德的小王子穿着墨绿的长袍穿梭在人群里，头上他一眼相中的尖角头盔，下巴抬得高，整个人鹤立鸡群，像只耀武扬威的孔雀，太漂亮，漂亮得男男女女都盯着他。阿斯加德民风豪放，成人宴上总要领几个人回房间。索尔忍不住去注意洛基，还注意洛基的视线，看看是落在哪个类型的女人身上，又瞥了哪个男人一眼，大半个晚上下来，索尔累得不行。希芙嘲笑他，说他是气洛基抢了他的风头。  
这倒是提醒他了，阿斯加德的大王子哪需要在边上干瞪眼儿。他端着酒杯插进洛基身边，笑得特别温柔，一并挡下围过来的男男女女。成人宴结束时，洛基成了阿斯加德历史上头一个谁都没带回去的王子。  
洛基气炸了，噔噔噔走过长廊，把索尔的门拍得震天响。  
索尔那时候在露天浴池里泡着，没穿衣服，坦着健硕的身体去给他开门，一看见洛基就招他，“今晚愉快吗？”  
洛基绝望地骂他：“混蛋。”  
索尔不在意，伸手揽他肩膀，他比洛基大了一圈，伸手揽他几乎就是半抱着，热烘烘的胸膛就贴在洛基后背，没来由地，心底就漏跳一拍。  
“我其实是在帮你。”索尔给他解释，“我是过来人，成人宴上的家伙都没经验，你带回去了，今晚更加不愉快。”  
洛基简直要气笑了，一个转身，没留神撞上索尔，鼻尖正好蹭着他嘴唇。  
软的，还湿，带点酒气。  
两兄弟都一愣，好一会儿没人动。  
洛基一根巧舌也没能破解这窘境，还竟添乱，他张了张嘴，问：“你呢？你有没有经验？”  
阿斯加德的王储身体力行，捧住洛基的脸，急切地吻上去。他明明是经验丰富的，可到了洛基跟前，居然跟个新手似的，啃得毫无章法，恶作剧之神被亲得直笑。  
这简直有损威严，该死的，他怎么能让洛基失望？  
索尔伸手按到他腰间，剥他衣服，剥光了一看，洛基那根东西也挺大，沉甸甸地半硬着。索尔圈上去，指尖掐着顶了一下，洛基轻颤着喘了一声，贴近他。  
洛基前面不是第一次，但后面却实打实没人碰过。索尔把他带进浴池，幕天席地地，把他按在浴池边缘狠操。洛基后面湿得厉害，腻着他完全勃起的性器，太舒服了，索尔惊叹，指尖勾着穴里流出来的湿液，还递到洛基面前给他看。洛基也不敢相信，别开脑袋，凶凶地瞪人。索尔立刻就去捏他尖尖的乳头，捏得又湿又亮。  
食髓知味，弟弟转眼就成了情人。  
索尔半夜给洛基留着门，或者自己半夜去翻洛基的窗户。每每深深埋进洛基身体，他就觉得能离这个人近一分，洛基身体的每个角落，他都亲力亲为。时常弄得久了，索尔总觉得那穴里还有个小口，藏得深，他想进去，可总也摸不到入口，每回下了决心，不顾他挣扎地捅进去，洛基就红着眼角直嚷疼，这不是戏弄他，这是真疼了。  
这层关系持续了大半年，终于被弗丽嘉撞破。她站在洛基房门前，震惊地望着索尔，然后让洛基跟她走，她有话要说。  
索尔坐在洛基房间里等了大半夜，洛基才回来，脸上没什么表情，扬着眼角对索尔说，你回去吧。

洛基对他的态度大变，索尔不明所以，只好去问自己的母亲。弗丽嘉深深望进他眼睛里，只说如果洛基愿意告诉你，他会告诉你的。  
等了大半年，索尔无功而返，洛基甚至开始当着他的面带其他人回房间，绿眼睛总要轻轻瞥一眼他，再笑着收回去。  
阿斯加德王储哪吃过这闭门羹，脸上波澜不惊，内心气得上蹿下跳，于是在自己生日宴上趁着酒劲，直接拦腰把洛基扛走，旋风似的回了房间，凶狠地吻他，脱他的衣服，洛基喘着气由他，直到索尔一气进到他身体，粗长的一根东西，直直撞到那道小口上，性器勃动，快要射了。  
洛基脑子忽地清醒，没命挣扎，能扎人的小玩意儿挨个招呼，疼得索尔气急，强硬地要顶进去。  
恶作剧之神急得要哭，喊着让他滚，让他出去，让他有多远滚多远。  
索尔不为所动，眼里只有洛基，壮硕的身躯把他整个人都压制住。  
洛基疯狂咒骂，全然徒劳，终于绝望地爆发了一声喊：“别碰我！我会……”  
话没说完，但声音太悲怆，索尔愣怔，真的停下来望着他。  
洛基牙关颤得止不住，“……会……会怀孕。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

踏进浴室前，洛基终于注意到杵着没动的索尔，只拿眼角轻轻一点，特别不屑又特别招人的样子。  
鬼使神差地，索尔居然跟了进去。  
浴室里水雾缭绕，熏着股挺好闻的味儿，索尔鼻尖翕动，跟洛基身上的一样。洛基挺着一副好看的身架子，开花洒，水一沾，沿着后背丝丝缕缕流下来，一身冷白的皮肤，反而显得温情脉脉起来。  
按着平常，索尔肯定是要把人圈到怀里去，弄到人软得站不住为止，但今晚上洛基脸色不对，他摸不准他的门路。伟大的雷霆之神只好靠在门边，自以为倜傥地抱着手臂。  
洛基往自己屁股缝里探了根手指，就着水进进出出地蹭，不深，看着不像在清理，倒像在自慰。  
索尔几乎看硬了，喘着气，忍不住走过去握住那把瘦腰，好声好气地哄：“洛基，宝贝儿……”话还没说完呢，那根粗重的玩意儿就抵到人屁股上了，贴着洛基的手指，滚烫的一大团。索尔凑在他耳朵边，承认错误：“是我太急，都是我的错，但我没冲着那道口射……”  
洛基转回头，一双眼睛仍红着，自顾自说：“好像合不上了。”  
还愿意跟他说话呢，索尔欢呼雀跃，“哦？我看看。”说完就蹲下来，小心翼翼捧着他，往他屁股上喷热气，“疼不疼？”  
洛基眯着双绿眼睛，仰着脸，挺着胸，乖乖地答，“疼……哥哥，真的合不上了。”  
索尔几乎要被他一声“哥哥”叫酥了，“怎么合不上了？这么多年，那么粗的家伙，你多厉害。”他跪下来，激动地伸了舌头舔他臀肉，沿着那沟儿往里戳，紧巴巴的屁股，在他嘴里抖得止不住，可怜兮兮的。  
洛基梗着脖子，问他：“为什么要我生？你有那么多女人，她们每一个都乐意！”  
索尔答得毫不犹豫：“那不一样。”  
洛基烦透了，自嘲：“是不一样，我一个男人给你生，哪能一样。”  
索尔听不得他这个口气，把人整个翻过来，“不是这个不一样。”  
洛基深深吸气，好容易才小心翼翼问出来，“说说看？”  
索尔仰头望他的绿眼睛，“你是我弟弟。”  
洛基一听就笑了，哼哼地，笑得仰起脖子，挑高了眼角。  
索尔没看见他这副表情，这张属于洛基，属于诡计之神的笑脸，满心以为这还是他捧在手心里，顶在心尖儿上的弟弟。弟弟，就是弟弟，他的弟弟，整个阿斯加德，整个九大世界里，还有哪一层关系能与之相提并论？  
洛基低下头，看他，高高在上地问，“你记不记得，第一次知道我能怀孕时，你是什么反应？”

索尔僵着后背，没忘，怎么敢忘？  
伟大的索尔，奥丁之子，雷霆之神，千百年的生命里，就逃了这一回。  
洛基跟他说自己会怀孕，索尔反应了好一阵儿才模模糊糊地觉出这是什么意思，洛基能怀孕，他是一个男人，他有一副男人的身躯，索尔盯着洛基腿间那根没硬起来的东西，像是看个放错了位置的摆设。  
洛基被他这眼神扎伤了，伤透了，支离破碎的，折损了自己，还要说话：“哥哥，索尔，你……你别……”他想说让他别怕，也想说让他别进去，几句话争先恐后地堵在他嗓子眼儿里，一急，什么都没说出来，硬生生铡断。  
索尔听见这声儿，终于回过神，顺着他身体望上来，一直抵到他的绿眼睛，只是视线轻巧一碰，绿眼睛里就滚下颗眼泪来。索尔刚伸了手指想去擦拭，一个眨眼，就融进了鬓角，消失无踪，快得像个错觉。他徒劳地揉了一把洛基的头发，捧着他的脖子，手掌相触的那片皮肤炙热，和下面紧紧夹着他的地方一样烫。  
索尔轻轻往后退了一步，性器跟着滑了半截出来。而后他挺着腰，像一张弓似的绷紧，直进到底。  
龟头直接顶在了深处密闭的小口上，一下下的，跟凶狠的亲吻似的。洛基招架不住，体液越发汹涌，索尔下了死劲儿，就着湿黏的体液，铁了心要捅开他。  
顶得太狠，最后猛地一下，索尔终于得了手，进去了。这里头软得不像话，他几乎觉得这就是洛基浑身上下里里外外最柔软的地方，整个儿吸着他的龟头不放，里外两张小口勒着他的性器，只磨了一阵儿，索尔就被夹得受不了，抱紧了人射进去，淋淋漓漓全在里面。  
洛基哪儿受过这刺激，太强烈了，强烈得无从招架，他管不了索尔射在哪里，只一门心思哭得一塌糊涂。哭到最后才觉出来索尔已经撤出去了，他泪眼朦胧地望，只看见前头有个高大的身影。  
索尔看着他腿间的一滩体液，还有抽缩的穴口，半晌，突然一掉头，推门跑了。

“你那眼神就好像在说……”洛基弯下腰捧他的脸颊，明明站在热水底下，手指尖还冷得跟冰块儿似的。  
索尔捏着他的手想给他焐，张嘴就抢他话头，叫他弟弟，叫他洛基，叫他宝贝儿，心里直觉底下的话不能让他说出来。  
可到底是说出来了，洛基由他握着手，不紧不慢，“……说我是个怪物。”  
索尔用力望着他，那么用力，洛基离得他近，可也不会再近一点点。  
那之后洛基仍会跟他上床，被他弄得又哭又叫，也让他顶开身体里的那道口，可但凡索尔意乱情迷要射进去，一双绿眼睛就清醒得可怕，逼得他滚。他诚心诚意地后悔，指着当年的自己骂蠢货，他是吓着了，吓着了就能用眼神把洛基撕得千疮百孔了？这么多年啊，他以为洛基已经好了，又是没心没肺的小混蛋了，又是趾高气昂恨不得天下大乱的邪神了，哪里能料到，轻轻一碰，他又碎了。  
索尔徒然挣扎，“洛基，别这样。”  
洛基只管问：“嗯？你记不记得？”他笑得特别艳丽，声音又特别残酷，“我一直都记得。”

再下来就没话了，洛基以为索尔肯定要拂袖而出，转了身自己清理，瞥都不想瞥他一眼。也就一会儿，那双手又贴上来，撑开穴口，屈着手指勾里面湿滑的体液，清洗他污秽不堪的臀缝，握着他性器在热水里一点点冲干净，他像个好情人，亲力亲为，捧着含着，格外当心。  
洛基冷眼没动，既不挣扎也不配合，到最后索尔出去半刻，再进来手上就拿着条巨大的毯子，囫囵把人一裹，从头发揉到脚，打横抱起来，稳稳放到床上。  
床单已经换了，丝绒的面儿，洛基躺舒坦了，想着你做给谁看呢？刚要凌厉地瞪他，冷不丁儿就被盖上了条被子，直拉到他下巴颏，跟着大掌先按他额头，再捏他下巴，印上去一个吻。  
临走前索尔说：“别乱想，我不逃。”


	4. Chapter 4

洛基窝在床上，睁着眼睛瞪了一晚上高耸的房顶。索尔说他不逃了，洛基扪心自问，信还是不信，房顶漆黑一片，四周悄无声息，洛基拉高了被子蒙脑袋，他不信。  
搁洛基眼里，索尔干的蠢事多了去了。他狂妄自大，骁勇无谋，打起架来就会抡锤子一通砸，自以为帅得掉渣，万一砸不过就试图嘴炮讲道理，翻来覆去那么两句，听都听腻了，也怪不得他老跟中庭的某个绿怪物搭档，仔细想想，一样的么。他能当上这王储，可能纯粹是因为奥丁太老了，老得老眼昏花，见着索尔就自带亲儿子滤镜。  
洛基一晚上没睡，身体还难受，顶着俩黑眼圈起床。  
侍女一早就把窗帘束起来了，阳光洒了满屋子，特别戳眼睛。洛基一下被晃了眼睛，直晃到了心底里，刺刺地，烧得厉害，好像他那点幽暗的心思，连着身体见不得光的秘密，都要被烧得灰飞烟灭了。  
到了餐厅一看，阿斯加德的王储正陪着弗丽嘉吃早餐。  
索尔不常和弗丽嘉吃早餐，往常这个点，他甚至还没起床，他会在他金碧辉煌的宫殿里，帐幔层叠的床上，抱着昨晚上领回去的小情儿，由着人用身体喂饱他。他怎么能在早晨，端正地坐在弗丽嘉身边，拎着一只纤细的白瓷杯子喝红茶呢？你想想看，这多吓人啊？那杯子得多可怜啊？  
洛基嘀嘀咕咕，磨了半天不肯进餐厅，弗丽嘉老远就看见他了，带着慈爱的微笑向她的小儿子招招手。他只好硬着头皮坐到索尔眼皮子底下。  
索尔冲他笑，把盘子推到洛基跟前，加了蔓越莓酱的甜面包，吃起来甜得发腻，可洛基喜欢得要命。他自小喜欢吃甜食，奶油戚风、松子巧克力、带粉霜的黑越橘和红樱桃，加了精酿啤酒的熔岩蛋糕，5岁的时候，他甚至虔诚地捧着一块刚出炉的栗蓉蛋糕，站在王座前的大厅里，向索尔介绍，这是他的此生挚爱。索尔倒不爱吃甜，可他装作自己喜欢，特别乐意地看洛基跟他抢，跟他争，绞尽脑汁给他使绊子，非要从他嘴下叼走一块半块的“此生挚爱”。  
弗丽嘉给洛基倒了茶，问：“昨晚没睡好？”  
一提昨晚，吃都没胃口，洛基点点头，说：“做了噩梦。”  
恶作剧之神说自己做了噩梦，这本身听上去就像个噩梦了。  
弗丽嘉微微皱眉，他关心洛基，就像关心自己的亲生子一样，说：“别太辛苦了。”  
这句话本身没有问题，可听在洛基耳朵里就像是昨晚上的事被她知道了似的。  
洛基垂下眼睛，强调：“只是个噩梦而已。”  
弗丽嘉拉长了声儿“哦”，眼光扫索尔，索尔正盯着洛基看，洛基正盯着手里的面包，阿斯加德的小王子没精打采的，掰着面包上的硬边儿，好像在撕谁的血肉似的。  
他撕得专心致志，冷不丁儿听见索尔说：“母亲，我打算和……”  
洛基猛地抬了头，他以为索尔要把让他生孩子的荒唐事告诉弗丽嘉。  
索尔迎着他惊恐的视线也是一愣，“……海姆达尔谈谈亚尔夫海姆来访的事。”  
洛基的绿眼睛生硬地转了一下，昂着下巴，把面包塞进嘴里，他急于掩饰自己的惊慌失措，没留神自己的嘴角沾上了蔓越莓酱。  
倨傲漂亮的一张脸，唇角上带着暗红的果酱，看上去就像被谁吻花了妆咬出了血似的。  
要命，索尔想，他几乎就要起来了。

吃了早餐，洛基照例是要去图书馆的。  
阿斯加德的皇室图书馆，九大世界的珍本孤本全在那儿，数量及其可观，可想而知这图书馆小不了，所以没法建在阿斯加德王城，只好在王城后头靠山的地方建，一不小心，就建得极其磅礴。王城里特意开了条笔直的路，直接通到图书馆，路的两边全是高耸的松树，一年到头，掉一地的松针，踩上去簌簌的，很软。  
小时候他和索尔都来图书馆，洛基来看书，索尔坐他十米开外，玩刀玩剑，碰得叮叮当当响，洛基也没觉得烦，反而觉得安逸，拿书盖住脑袋，就着阳光，他能睡得很好。长大了索尔就不来了，他有了锤子，他成了战士，洛基却来得更勤快，他跟着弗丽嘉学法术，翻遍了九大世界的法术典籍，他成了阿斯加德最顶尖的法师。  
一个战士，一个法师，洛基念头一歪，突地想到四个大字——天生一对。  
洛基吓一跳，书啪地从膝头翻到地上，空荡荡的大厅里，听着格外响亮。  
四周还有看书的人，都是阿斯加德著名的学者，有头有脸的人物，手上都有阿斯加德颁发的通行证，能随意出入图书馆。洛基这一声也惊着了这些人，视线哗地就冲他过来了。  
洛基确实挺享受成为众人焦点的，但这种焦点他不想要。洛基站起来，挺着胸挨个瞪回去，看书的兴致也一并瞪没了，合上书正打算走，一看封面，《亚尔夫海姆史》。  
洛基头疼不已。  
要说九大世界里他最烦哪一个，中庭能排上头名，其次就是亚尔夫海姆。  
亚尔夫海姆盛产精灵，尖耳朵，或蓝或绿的眼睛，高挑好看的那种精灵。  
索尔数目繁多的情人里，就有一个来自亚尔夫海姆。  
那时候他和索尔被奥丁派去亚尔夫海姆，帮助精灵抵御进犯的巨魔。接待他们的是亚尔夫海姆的一个贵族女精灵，黑头发，绿眼睛，和洛基一般高，人虽然纤细，但胸口波涛汹涌的，精灵开得极低的领口几乎要兜不住。索尔和她一晚上就看对了眼，欢迎宴没过半，两个人就双双不见了。临走时她来送索尔和洛基，她亲吻索尔，再礼貌地和洛基握手，对他说，你和我长得真像。  
洛基一听就气炸了，脸上还摆着波澜不惊的微笑，视线瞥着她胸前的两团肉，心想，谁跟你像了。


End file.
